Here On Out : 400 Days
by RKaarisNK
Summary: These are the events that follow after 400 Days, the bonus episode. In this story, EVERYONE goes to Tavia's camp. This is NOT A ONESHOT so yeah. I might be making a separate one-shot request story apart from this ( which means you can request one-shots in or out of context! ) IF this story is popular enough. So...yeah! I hope all of you like this story and review if you did/do!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I just played 400 Days, the bonus episode for the Walking Dead by Telltale Games and it is AWESOME. I don't really get what the problem is, why everyone says it's too short because it is just a bonus episode, not the entire season 2. Anyway, I saw that there was TOO LITTLE 400 Days stories up here so I decided to write one! It's NOT a one-shot and I'll be continuing it! I hope you guys like it and review if you did! Have a nice day~**

The 7 survivors watched as the pictures burned in the bonfire. Tavia broke the silence "I'll just be getting into my car. Signal me when you guys are ready to go." The original group looked on as the stranger walked back to her car.

Everyone went to their respective corners to pack up their personal belongings. The 3 corners belonged to Vince and Russell, Shel and Becca as well as Bonnie and Wyatt.

Vince and Russell walked over to their corner. Vince was putting some things into a duffel bag while Russell looked around to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. "What do you think? You really trust that woman?" Russell said warily, looking at Vince. "Guess we'll have to trust her...for now. If she tries anything funny...well, just don't let your guard down, alright Russ?" Vince replied, not lifting his eyes from the bag.

"Are you serious? Are we really gonna follow that lady?" Becca asked, hands on her hips. The little girl was obviously not buying the stranger's story of a safe haven. "Well, why not? We're not exactly safe here. Look, if anything goes wrong, I'll protect you." Shel said, smiling as she gave her little sister a hug.

"God, I can't believe it. Clean water? Food? It sounds like a dream..." Bonnie smiled, staring out into space. "Yeah. I hope Eddie's there though..." Wyatt said, looking away. "Wyatt... Do you really think Eddie's still..." "...alive? Well, I can't just give up! If he's dead it's because I let him go out. Alone." Wyatt said, slightly annoyed. After that, the two of them remained silent.

The 6 of them spread themselves evenly into the 2 cars their group owned. Vince, Shel, and Becca to one car and Russell, Wyatt and Bonnie to the other. Vince trailed behind Tavia and Wyatt's car.

- In Vince's Car -

"Do you really think Roman can't find us there?" Becca spoke from her seat in the back."I'm sure Roman can't find us there. If anything he can't get to us even if he was there. We have a group that looks out for each other, remember?" Vince could have sworn Shel glanced at him for a split second. Becca shook her head as she crossed her arms in disbelief."But Shel, we can't ignore the fact that there's a crazy psycho out there hu-" Becca was cut off by Vince.

"Becca, you don't need to worry your pretty little head about Roman. He won't get to you guys. He'll have to go through me first." Vince said in a gentle tone. "Vince's right. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up when we're there." Shel said as she looked at her little sister. Becca then yawned before she laid down on the entire backseat, easily falling asleep because she felt tired.

"Thank you Vince. I probably wouldn't have been able to handle her if it wasn't for you." Shel said. "No problem. Did I ever tell you I had a younger sister before?" He said, grinning. "No. How many years apart are you two?" Shel asked curiously. "Well, her name's Joan and we're about... 12 years apart?" "Wow, that's a really big age gap." Shel commented. She and Becca were 8 years apart and she thought THAT was a big age gap.

"Haha, she was an accident. We didn't like to bring it up of course." Shel immediately tried to change the subject. "Err... Any other siblings?" She asked. Vince looked away for a second before answering. "I also had... another younger brother. His name was Tim. We were 6 years apart." He said solemnly. There was silence for a while before Vince started talking again.

"Remember how I was on my way to prison in the beginning of the outbreak?" He asked as he looked forward to the road. "Yeah, you mentioned that sometime back. What for, though?" Shel asked. When Vince first revealed that he was a convict, she never really wondered why he was convicted. She didn't ask and he didn't tell, so she was quite eager to know.

"I... I was convicted for killing a man." Shel's eyes widened. She and her little sister was in a car with a murderer. A killer. 'Nonsense Shel! At least hear Vince out. Vince must've had a good reason for doing what he did. Right?' She thought to herself. Shel tried not to judge the man based on his past actions but she couldn't ignore the fact that she and her little sister, her entire world, was in the same car as a murderer. "W...Why?" Shel asked, her voice quivering.

"I helped my brother out. He owed these guys a ton of money."

- FLASHBACK -

Vince and Tim were at the dining table, eating some dinner Vince made. Their sister Joan was out. Vince was never really the type to talk at the dinner table and Tim knew that. But today, Tim decided to start a conversation. "H...Hey Vince?" Tim asked, stuttering. "Yeah?"

"I... I need a favour." Tim said, looking away. "Tim, I don't have any more money to lend you." Vince said, sighing. "No! I...I don't need money. Y...You know that guy? Chris? I've paid him back! But he keeps hounding me for more. I need you to help me make sure he never finds me again." Tim looked at Vince, pleading with him. "You...You want me to kill him?" Vince asked, narrowing his eyes at his younger brother. "Please Vince! He threatened to kill me!" Tim cried.

"You deserve it. For what you've done." Vince said coldly. "Vince! Y...You can't just leave me! I'm your younger brother! Y...You have to help me. PLEASE! I beg you!" Tim said, grabbing Vince's hands roughly. Vince didn't respond. "Please... After this, I promise I won't ask you for anything else. I'll... I'll leave." Tim said, letting go.

"Please Vince. Please." Tim said, looking at Vince straight in the eyes. Vince had always loved his younger brother. Tim was the nicest and bravest kid Vince had ever seen. But during his brother's adolescence, he was badly influenced by his "friends" and turned to things like drugs and alcohol. After Vince helped him get sober, Tim was never the same. He stopped taking drugs and stayed clear of alcohol but he turned to gambling. He kept borrowing money from the mafia and borrowed money from Vince to pay them back. Halfway through, Vince had already given up on trying to get back Tim. The old Tim. He still cared for Tim but stopped showing it. He gave Tim the cold shoulder and didn't talk to him unnecessarily.

"This is the last time I will ever help you." Vince stood up from his seat and quietly walked to his room. He took a pistol from his bedside drawer and loaded it. He looked at the gun, wondering if it was the right thing to do, killing the man terrorizing his brother. But he went ahead and did it. It was for his little brother.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

"...Wow." Shel was almost speechless at the end of his confession. She looked away, taking time to process everything she was just told. "I don't expect you to trust me after I've killed a man, Shel. You only need to know that I care for you and Becca. I'll be there for you two even if you don't need me." Vince said. "Vince, I've always trusted you. You killed a man, true. But that was all in the past. We've gotta learn to move forward." Shel said, smiling at Vince. Even though she didn't necessarily agree that killing was the right thing to do, she thought about it and she might've done the same thing if she and Becca were in that same situation.

"Anyway, you should get some rest Shel. I'll wake you guys up when we get there." Vince told her. Shel nodded and slowly drifted to sleep.

- In Wyatt's Car -

Bonnie sat in the passenger's seat next to Wyatt while Russell was alone in the backseat. Wyatt usually talked to Bonnie because the two were pretty good friends but today he was particularly quiet because she thought that Eddie was dead. Russell never really talked to anyone except for Vince and maybe Becca.

"That lady, Tavia seems nice..." Bonnie said, breaking the silence. "I don't trust her." Russell responded, almost immediately. He crossed his arms and looked out the window. "Russell..." Bonnie said, frowning at him through the rear view mirror. "You gotta give people a chance, Russell. Who knows how this'll work out. Maybe you'll find your family there!" Wyatt said. "And...And maybe you can find Eddie there." Bonnie said, smiling at Wyatt. She placed her hand over his on the gear. "Yeah, maybe." Wyatt said, smiling back at her.

The two cars trailed behind Tavia as they awaited what the camp had to offer them.

**Review if you liked it! Hope you have a nice day~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY DUDES. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I JUST HAD TO PLAN OUT THE CONCEPT AND FINALIZE THE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SO YEAH. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! HAVE A NICE DAY 8D**

The trip to the camp lasted for hours and everyone else but the drivers fell asleep. By the time the three cars reached the camp, it was early morning. Tavia parked her car at a corner and got out of the car. The rest followed after Vince and Wyatt managed to wake them up. They grabbed their heavy belongings and sleepily got out of the cars. The six of them looked around them, but there wasn't much to look at.

There was a huge barricade in front of them, made of scrap cardboard and metal sheets. Other than that, there was nothing but trees and forests surrounding them. "Beyond that barricade's the camp." Tavia confirmed before opening the little padlock on the door.

When the members of the group one by one entered through the door, they were amazed. They hadn't seen such a community since the dead starting coming back to life. There were little houses everywhere and there were so many people walking around. The difference was, those people weren't walkers. "I'll go inform someone of your arrival. Stay here." Tavia said before she left the group once again.

"This place is amazing!" Shel said, wide-eyed. "You guys must be new here." They heard a monotonous voice from above them. They found the source which was a dark-haired woman, sitting on a lawn chair which was placed on an old RV. "Yeah." Vince replied. "Name's Lily." She said, looking down at the group.

"Vince. That's Shel and her sister, Becca. Russell, Wyatt and Bonnie." Vince gestured to his friends. Lily then looked away, disinterested. At that time, Tavia came back. "We're all set." She noticed that the group was looking at Lily. "I see you've met Lily." Lily's head turned at the mention of her name. "Why don't you take them around for a tour of the place? I'll get someone else to cover your watch duty." Tavia said to Lily before walking away.

Lily let out an audible sigh and groaned before putting her gun down then slowly making her way down the RV. It was then she took a good look at the group before her, especially Shel and Becca. How nice it must've been to have some family during this outbreak...

She was knocked out of her reverie when Russell eagerly spoke to her. "Do you know if there's anyone from Statesboro here?" Lily looked him in the eye. "What? Oh. Yeah. Sure there's people from Statesboro. Why? Anyone you knew?" She asked him back. "My Gran and the rest of my family." He said, not breaking eye contact from her.

"Your...family? As far as I know, only an elderly couple made it from Statesboro." Lily said. She saw Russell's face, and guilt washed over her. She should've been more sensitive with her words. After all, she knew how important family was, especially with her past and all. "But, I think Tavia or someone else recently went back to Statesboro, so don't look so down, kid." Lily tried to cheer the boy up but she knew her words had no effect so she just shook her head before greeting the rest of the group.

"Hey. In case you didn't catch my name, I'm Lily. Lily Caul. Apparently I'm your tour guide for today so let's get moving." She said in a spiteful tone. She never was a people person so she didn't like these kinds of things. She walked ahead of the group, making her way down the pavement. The group looked at each other before following the mysterious lady.

"Caul?" Becca said, furrowing her brows. Lily turned and looked at the little girl. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?" She asked her, narrowing her eyes. "Nothing." Shel said as she pushed Becca along, as if knowing her sister's suspicions. In truth, she did. She knew it was impossible but she thought the same too for surviving this long and look what happened.

Vince noticed that Shel was lagging behind, looking deep in thought. He walked back and waved a hand in her face but no response. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder to which she jumped back a little. "Hey. You alright?" He asked, concerned. "Huh? Oh...yeah..." Shel said as she brushed the thought aside before continuing on with Vince, catching up with the group.

"...Okay, so this here's the medical centre and right opposite's the armoury." Lily pointed out, concluding the end of the tour in the main hut of the little civilisation. "What's that locked door over there?" Becca asked. "Something you shouldn't concern yourself with." Lily looked at the little girl fiercely. There was silence hanging in the air before Lily loosened up. "Okay, fine. Thing is, no one knows what's in that room." She said before silence overcame the room again.

"So...where do we stay?" Wyatt asked. "Come on. I'll show you." Lily led them out of the building and down a pavement and they passed by several houses before they reached one at the end of the road. "This's the only spare house we have right now so...here. Enjoy, as much as you can, I guess. If you need me, I'll be on watch duty, as usual. Tavia's normally not in town often so I'm probably the best you'll get." She said before walking away.

"Come on guys." Vince sighed before walking in. The rest naturally followed. After looking around the house, they gathered back in the living room. "This place isn't half bad." Wyatt said cheerfully, taking a seat on the couch next to Bonnie, who nodded her head in approval. "Okay. So there are 4 rooms in here. I guess we'll split it up like this. Shel and Becca will take one, Wyatt, Bonnie each of you have your own rooms. Russell and I'll share." Vince said.

Everyone nodded and went to their rooms, dragging their bags behind them.

- Shel & Becca -

Shel and Becca were the first to head to their rooms. They walked up the steps and went into the first room on the right. Shel walked in and placed her bags on a table. Becca soon followed with her tiny haversack. Shel sat on the bed closer to the window and Becca followed suit on her own bed. "Shel." Becca called out.

Shel looked up at Becca. "Okay, you might be right." Shel sighed, knowing what her little sister was thinking. "Could she really be?" Becca asked, folding her arms. "I have no idea. They do remind me of each other." Shel said, looking away. "I don't trust her." Becca said after a long silence.

- Wyatt & Bonnie -

The pair was the second to leave the living room. They each took the rooms on the left. Wyatt put his single bag on the bed and took his time to settle in. After about ten minutes, he walked over to Bonnie's room to see how she was settling in.

Bonnie was sitting on the bed when she heard a knock from the door. Her eyes moved to the door as she called out "Come in." Wyatt then opened the door and walked in. He stood leaning against the door frame, arms folded. "Hey." He grinned at her. The moment Bonnie saw Wyatt come in, a smile crept onto her face. "Hey yourself." She replied as she patted on the space next to her on the bed.

"How you settling in?" He asked, looking at her. "Fine. Oh, I found a radio in one of them drawers." Bonnie said, nodding her head at a tiny radio on the end table next to the bed. "Really? Let me take a look at it." Wyatt said as he crossed over to the other side to look at the radio.

- Vince & Russell -

They were the last to go to their rooms, letting everyone go up first. They took the room next to Shel and Becca's. They put their bags down on their respective beds. Russell was laying his belongings out when Vince took his gun from his bag and it didn't go unnoticed by Russell. "What up?" He asked, looking at the gun.

"I'm gonna go check the place out, see if it's legit. Be back by sundown. Take care of the girls for me, would you." Vince said, walking over to the door. "Why can't I go with you? Why ya leaving me with the girls?" Russell asked, taking a step forward. "Yeesh Russell, I'm leaving them with you, not leaving you with them, got it?" Vince smiled, before patting his friend on the shoulder and then left the house.


End file.
